


A Rich Man

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Controlling Kylo Ren, Dark, F/M, Grooming, Older Man/Younger Woman, Online Relationship, Rey is underage in flashbacks, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Ben was a rich man and gets whatever he wants.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Souls Are Made Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127071) by [hernamewasalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice). 



> inspired by my AU "What Souls are Made of" but dark
> 
> Rey is 18 in this fic but in flashbacks she's 16

_Ben was a rich man._

_He came from money and made himself more money as a financial advisor. He had everything he ever wanted and it made him terribly bored and unhappy. He had a collection of cars, a nice house, and a selection of women to fuck and yet he was unsatisfied. Ben had everything and yet it meant nothing. He was single but he could have a girlfriend or wife if he wanted except no one caught his attention for more than one night._

_Stumbling on to Rey's profile was not accidental. He had been roaming through all sorts of sites searching for pretty distraction. He didn't find her on a dating site or escort site. He found her on Instagram through a public hashtag for Spirited Away. Girls who didn't keep their accounts private secretly wanted to be on display. It was an innocent picture of a girl standing in a garden of some sorts wearing a Spirited Away t-shirt and high waisted shorts. Her breasts weren't out and her shorts were a modest length. She was really beautiful to Ben. She was thin. He liked thin girls, he liked to overpower them. He liked girls with large doll eyes so he can see every single emotion when he was rough with them._

_Naturally he roamed her account, looking at every single photo of hers, hoping for any sight of bare skin. She was reserved. Shy. He can tell she was untouched. He liked that._

_And so he messaged her._

* * *

_Rey was a bright girl. She waits first for half of the payments before doing services. She lived far away and he would get in trouble for having sex with a minor and so he requests photos of her and video sessions. Ben will send her things for his pleasure. Pretty lingerie. Cute clothes. Toys. She was a very bright girl and had created a PO box so he won't know her exact location. He could easily find her location with the money he had but he likes her effort._

_All the things he gets her were for him to see her try them on in their video chats._

_"What's this?" she asked as she unwrapped the latest box._

_Ben adjusts his laptop so she can get a good view of him. He knows this is illegal eliciting pornography from a minor but he doesn't care. His cock was swollen, red at the tip. They haven't even done anything and he hasn't seen her body yet. He's already hard from thinking about their video chat session all day. He wants her. He wants her and yet he can't have her yet. Not until two more years when she's eighteen. "It's a remote toy," he answered. He tries so hard not to touch himself._

_She digs through the box. "I don't see the remote."_

_"It's programed on the app," he holds his cellphone up to the camera. "I want to play with you." He watches her cheeks turn into a lovely shade of scarlet._

_Rey nods. "Do you...want me to put something on?" she asked timidly. She's still embarrassed even after all this time._

_Ben shakes his head. "No I want everything off."_

_"Can I have a dress over? It's easier just in case I have to answer the door."_

_"Fine." He goes to the app and gets it ready._

_She comes back with a thin cotton dress. Her tits are poking through. She had such small breasts but he liked then because they were real. Everything about her was real. She was naturally pretty and his mother will like her since she looks so wholesome._

_"Pull down the straps of your dress. I want to see your breasts."_

_Rey does so. She shrugs a bit of her dress to expose herself to him. His mouth goes dry at the sight of her pebbled nipples. She had such pretty nipples, a nice rosy shade. The first thing he will do when they meet in person will be to pull down her shirt and suck her nipples. She sits down on the bed and positions herself so he can get a good view up her dress. She's wearing nothing underneath it._

_"Touch yourself," he instructed her. "Like how I showed you." He needs to get her wet before she puts the toy in. He tries not to think about it much on how she's a virgin and he's making her use toys. He wants her virginity and he always voices it so she knows. He sends her money as an incentive to save herself for him._

_She lifts up her dress and parts her legs. "Can you see well?"_

_He nods._

_"Your...um ….looks very hard."_

_Ben looks glances at it and then focuses all on her. His hand is working up his cock, trying to relieve himself. He was a little more excited than usual. His cock was veiny and super red. "I haven't came in a few days. I've been busy - oh my god," he cursed underneath his breath. "You're so wet. It's glistening." She's dripping on the bed. He would love to smell her scent. "I want you to send me some of your underwear so I can smell you," he decides then._

_Rey blushes again. "I'm scared of meeting you. I feel like you're going to kill me."_

_He chuckles. "I wouldn't kill you. I'll simply keep you in bed for a few days before taking you out. I think you're good now. Turn on the toy and put it in." She does so but she takes her time. "Look at me," he instructed her. He starts off at a low setting. He watches her eyes become wide. "It's okay. It's not that different just technology doing different things," Ben assured her. He increases the setting up and then down. Goes back and forth in waves. Her body twitches and she bites her lip to stay quiet. "It's nice for long distance couples. Feels good?"_

_Rey moved again. Involuntarily her fingers reach to her clit._

_"No," he ordered. "Just stay still." He goes back and forth with the settings from low to high. He's touching himself with one hand as his eyes became heavy. "I want to make you come."_

* * *

> **Kylo_Ren: I sent you money for a plane ticket to come see me, why haven't you?**

Those words sent chills down Rey's spine. She stared at the message before her and struggled to hold on to her phone. She hesitates and types back and forth of what to say.

> **ReyofSunshine: You could kill me for all I know.**
> 
> **Kylo_Ren: Rey you know me. You know me better than that.**

Ben answers immediately. He was never the one to contemplate his words. He always knew what to say. He always knows what he wants.

They've been texting for two years. There was never a day where they didn't talk.

She just turned eighteen last month and he's been expecting her to come to him - to live up to the promise he made her promise the last two years they've known each other. Rey swallowed hard, blinking several times at the words taken aback at how transparent and to the point they were.

> **Kylo_Ren: You think I'm a bad man?**
> 
> **Kylo_Ren: Even after all these years?**
> 
> **Kylo_Ren: Who's been there for you? Who's been spending nights with you whenever you're sad?**

Rey attempted to answer but she sees a typing notification pop up. He was still typing, furious. Seething. She waits, she waits for him to finish.

> **Kylo_Ren: I've been patient with you. I've been waiting to have you. You know that you are mine.**
> 
> **Kylo_Ren: Pack your things. You know where you belong.**
> 
> **Kylo_Ren: With me.**

Rey puts her phone down. That was always the plan, wait until she was eighteen to go live with him in his home in New York. Rey was finally eighteen now and had been for nearly a month. She leaves her room and goes outside sit on the front porch for some air. She hated this place but it was still home. The unsafe streets always managed to be pretty at night. Despite how shitty of a foster parent Unkar Plutt was, she was going to miss him too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: a lot of things have been happening this year. I hope everyone the best during this time. It's okay to not be okay ❤

> **ReyofSunshine: I'm scared of flying. I've never flown before. That's why I've been holding it off**
> 
> **Kylo_Ren: First times are always scary but you can get yourself some medication and chewing gum to help. If you want I can fly with you**
> 
> **ReyofSunshine: No that's too much for you. I don't want you to fly back and forth like that. I don't want to take too much of your time.**
> 
> **Kylo_Ren: Are you sure? I don't mind.**
> 
> **ReyofSunshine: Yeah I'm sure. Honest.**
> 
> **Kylo_Ren: Well let me know if you change your mind.**
> 
> **Kylo_Ren: Either way I'll give you flowers for the first time we meet.**

Rey bit her lip as she stared at the last message. She wished he wasn't so kind, maybe then it'll give her courage to back out of this. She's spent weeks going back and forth with her decision and yet somehow she's decided to go with it. A rich man was capable of many things. Rey knows this. She knows he can find her easily. It was best not to resist him. He'll support her and take care of her. It's the reason why she chose a college in his state. It will be different but she knows his world was much prettier than hers. Ben will treat her well.

He's not that bad of a person. He may be controlling but he cared for her. Rey clutched to her phone as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She's so nervous and scared of him and the entire situation. Ben had certain tastes but he does care for her. She will be...safe, right?

Then why did everything feel so dangerous?

* * *

They meet for the first time is at the airport. It takes Rey a while to navigate through seas of people looking for him. It was tedious as it was making sure she had everything she needed before the flight and making sure she was on time and at the right place. Rey didn't imagine searching for someone could be this difficult. She holds on to her phone with all her life as she looked around for a familiar face.

She decides to call him then. To her surprise she had missed five calls from him. Airports were loud and Rey didn't know that. She calls him and he picks up immediately.

"Where are you?" he asked with a leveled tone.

"I'm - hold on." She scavenged her surroundings again. "I'm in front of Starbucks."

"Which one? There are two here since the airport is big."

She blinked. "Really?" she found herself raising her voice. Not because she was mad but the background noise had gotten louder. Families were passing by her in a frenzy trying to avoid from being late for their flight.

"Yes. What is the Starbucks next to?"

"It's next to baggage claims."

"You have to be more specific. There's multiple baggage claims here as well."

Rey exhaled. "Wow." She feels really stupid.

"I know it can be overwhelming," his voice was calm as ever.

Rey nodded. Her cheeks went hot. She feels so stupid. They were on the phone. He doesn't see that she was nodding or freaking out. "It is," she breathed. "Um the Starbucks is across from the bathrooms and a sushi restaurant - wait what? There's a sushi place here?"

"Okay I know where you're at. Just stay put. I'll go find you, sweetheart."

"I will," she swallowed hard. She feels like a lost child waiting for her father.

* * *

Ben finds her by her clothes - white floral top, shorts, and white sneakers. He made sure to tell her to send a picture of her outfit in the morning to help look for her. She's prettier in person with her wide frightened eyes searching for him. She looks so vulnerable and scared. He will take care of her. He makes his way towards the crowd, clutching on to the bouquet of roses.

"Hey," he says softly with a smile across his face. Ben knows how intimidating his voice can be so he speaks in a low tone. It took him much longer to have Rey send herself to him and he's going to make sure she doesn't run away. He uses all his control not to touch her inappropriately and embraces her gently. He can hear her heart racing.

Rey pulls back, her eyes flickering in amazement. He knows what she's looking at. She's looking at him and he can tell that she likes what she sees. "Hi."

He chuckled to himself at the sound of her timid voice. "I got you something."

She takes the flowers shyly. She's beautiful and so small. He knew those things about her but those traits were magnified in person. She was smaller in person. And more innocent too. Oh, he's going to have so much fun with her.

* * *

Ben was a man that was dressed to the nines.

She felt so underdressed with him, so inept. She holds on to her flowers that she's sure that was worth more than her entire outfit. Ben's strong. He's carrying her luggage with ease, unbothered by the weight. He's holding her hand too and she feels so dizzy. It was strange being face to face with him. Rey had seen him for years in pictures and video chat but it wasn't the same. Ben looked exactly like he did in those things but somehow a million times better in person.

How was that even possible?

She's walking, unable to speak as he held her hand. He holds her hand with such assertiveness and dominance. Ben chuckled. He knows that she was nervous because she's so bad at hiding her emotions. "Don't worry, we'll have some fun before _tonight_." He says this so casually. Unafraid of being in public as he says this.

Rey blushed then. "What are we going to do?"

"I have a whole day planned for us. I got reservations at my favorite place I told you about and then afterwards we're going to go sightseeing and I'll take you shopping. You can get anything you want. A whole wardrobe. A collection of jewelry. Anything."

He stops to kiss her then.

* * *

Ben gives her the best day to settle her nerves for tonight. He carries her to his bed and lays her down. He goes on top of her and kisses her slowly, easing her to a sense of security. "First times are always scary," he tells her. "And you it's okay to be afraid," he stroked her hair.

"Is it really going to hurt?" she asked in a small voice. She tensing underneath him, clinging on to his hand.

"Yes little one. It will." He dips his head down to kiss her neck. She smells so good. "It's inevitable but I'm happy to be your first."

"I want to do this - I'm just scared about the pain. You're so big and I've never - you know."

Ben nodded as he left a mark on her throat. "I know." He proceeds to kiss her - to excite her - to assure her that he wasn't going to do bad things. "Are you really telling the truth?" he teased.

"Yes! I wouldn't lie to you - I saved myself like you wanted."

"I hope not for your sake," he said as he slipped his hand underneath her shirt. "I am a very passionate man, Rey. And I have every right to be upset if you didn't hold up your end of our transaction." Ben had paid her the last two years to have herself for him. "I don't like being cheated out of a deal."

She sits up then with furrowed eyebrows. "I did save myself for you -

He laughs and settles her back down on the bed. She was adorable, unable to tell when he was playing with her. "I know, sweetheart." He kisses her again to calm her down. "How about this? We can go with our plan b."

Rey nodded. "I think I want to do plan b."

Ben smiled. "Just give me a moment. I'm going to make you a drink then."

* * *

"Here sweetheart," he said. Ben hands Rey her drink. He made it sweet so the taste of crushed pills wouldn't be as prevalent.

Rey still grimaces as she drank it. "How long does it take for me to fall asleep?"

"Not long," he answered as he set up the cameras. "Most likely in an hour or so. Until then we'll cuddle and kiss."

"Are you sure I won't feel pain during?"

"I'm sure. You'll feel pain when the drug wears off in the morning. But there's nothing to worry. I'll take good care of you. I suggest we keep doing this for the next few days so your body can get used to me."

Rey swallowed hard before taking another sip. "Yeah I would rather be awake during sex once it doesn't hurt." She proceeds to finish the rest of her drink.

Ben smiled as he watched her be such a good girl.


End file.
